Brooklyn Carter
Brooklyn Carter (Born November 20, 1989) is an American Professional Wrestler who is also engaged to James Shark. Brooklyn made her debut to the sport in October 2009 and was scouted by Mentor and Friend Sean Williams at modeling event the two attended together. Brooklyn Carter went on to compete in 3WL for a few months before breaching her contract to fly out to Rome for an acting gig that was discovered by her Manager and Friend Dana McCullough. For almost two years Brooklyn stayed outside the ring and made appearances on TV shows like CSI: Miami, The Game, and Two & Half Men. She branched out in the Fashion world by starting her own shoe line which only presented a few heels and sneakers. Brooklyn also owns the Confidence Gym located in L.A With only 2 Titles held in her 3 Year career, Brooklyn plans on rising to the TOP and being known as one of the greatest that’s ever done it. She’s wrestled big names, respected names, and been through the most brutal matches in her career, but nothing will stand in her way at being the best. _ Women's Wrestling Leauge (October 2009 - December 2009) Brooklyn only competed a few times in 3WL, squaring up in the ring with a few mid-carders Brooklyn found it hard to call 3WL her home, during the time 3WL was struggling with talent and ratings, she didn’t feel secure being there. In December 2009, Brooklyn parted ways with 3WL, but in a respectful manner. She gave her praises and thanks to Tory Blaze who was the Owner and Founder of the league. All Star Wrestling Federation (August 2012) While signed with indy promotion SCW, Brooklyn inked a deal with the All Star Wrestling Federation. A company that she had joined after meeting James Shark. The two of them had great chemistry and there was a strong attraction between the two which caused them to become very good friends, very quickly. They began to hang out with one another a lot which led to many rumours about the two of them being a couple. Both of them denied the rumours and told the public that they were nothing more than friends. During that time, there was a conversation that was recorded from Brooklyn's circle leaked to the public. A conversation that she had with one of her best friends, Dana. In the conversation, the two of them talked about the rumours and Brooklyn responded negatively. Insulting James behind his back, calling him a man whore with a dirty dick, calling everybody around him a bunch of dick riding groupie hoes along with saying she would never get with him. Only a few minutes after the leaked audio recording, James Shark went on the attack, ranting online as the two former friends began to go back and forth on a Twitter War that lasted for days. Due to the fact that Brooklyn had not made her debut yet and both Shark and Brooklyn were signed to the ASWF, management decided to make the Main Event match, Brooklyn vs James. A match that drew a lot of talk and that was sure to draw a lot of ratings. Shark was all for the match-up whereas Brooklyn was not. She refused to face Shark for unknown reasons and backed out of her contract. It was later revealed that Brooklyn said what she said in the audio recording due to being upset with Shark. She had feelings for him and didn't like the fact that he was going out on dates with other women. Shark was unaware of Brooklyn's reasoning but since the two didn't speak to each other and Brooklyn blocked him off of Twitter due to the constant attacks, they weren't revealed until later. Sin City Wrestling (October 2011 - October 2012) Brooklyn signed a contract with indy promotion Sin City Wrestling alongside her friend Sean Williams where she defeated Misty to capture her first title, the SCW Bombshell Championship. After leaving Platinum Dynasty Wrestling, Brooklyn met with “Hot Stuff” Mark Ward and Christian Underwood, the Founders of Sin City Wrestling. An indy federation out of Las Vegas, Brooklyn signed a year contract with SCW and went on to face big names such as Odette Ryder, and Misty. Although Brooklyn was huge in SCW, she wasn’t happy and she expressed it much throughout her tweets. Brooklyn defeated Misty to capture the SCW Bombshell Championship in which people called a fluke win because of Misty’s number one enemy Roxanne getting involved in the match. After losing the Bombshell Title to Odette Ryder, Brooklyn was asked to join the newest and growing stable The Dream Chaserz which included her best friend Sean Williams and Anthony King who had just signed a contract with the indy promotion. During that time, another person who signed with the promotion was James Shark. Brooklyn hadn't spoke to him since their falling out in ASWF and was surprised to see such a big star signing with a small promotion. James was telling everyone that he was only joining for one match against former SCW Champion Rage. However, after getting on management's nerves with his known antics, they put him in the ring against Anthony King in a triple threat match. Both Brooklyn and Shark got the chance to speak to one another backstage before his debut and put everything in the past. The two became friends again. However, on one of their night outs together, outside of a Chinese restaurant in New York they always went to, Brooklyn revealed to him that she was pregnant with his child. After Shark learned he was the father and the two sat down and had a conversation about what happened between the two, they decided to try being in a relationship. Brooklyn announced to the world that she was pregnant, she was replaced in her match against Odette Ryder and Vista Kills for the SCW Bombshell Championship. She got the chance to choose her replacement and chose none other than Mercedes who went on to win the Bombshell TItle and then retire and vacate it. While announcing her pregnancy, she told the world that James Shark was the father and also mentioned that she bashed Shark in the conversation with Dana, because she was in love and didn't know how to handle the situation. That is when she also said that Shark was also inlove with her and they are currently a couple. It was a huge shocker that shocked everyone once the news became public, They both instantly recieved the couple name "Sharklyn" by the fans and media. Her stable with Sean and Anthony only lasted a few weeks after DJ Williams left the group without notice, and due to her pregnancy and not being able to compete, backstage drama grew, and contract negotiations became a problem. She began to realize that since losing her title, she had a hard time recovering from the loss and also had issues with management. She had thoughts of leaving the company and reached out to her boyfriend James Shark for advice, who had already left due to management problems of his own folling his victory over Rage. He told her that she didn't deserve to be treated poorly and that with her talent, she could accomplish so much more in the big companies. She trusted him and followed him over to the NLWF along with joining PDW on her own. Platinum Dynasty Wrestling (Early 2012) Brooklyn made an announcement via Twitter that she signed a contract deal with the huge promotion Platinum Dynasty Wrestling, she knew the owner because of their mutual friend Sean Williams so at the time she knew that signing there would make her feel comfortable. It was announced that Brooklyn would face Camila Martinez on Disclosure, Brooklyn was nowhere to be found when it was time to shoot the promo. When she showed for the match she seem a bit drowsy and not interested. She lost to Camila Martinez which led to a rant backstage. After that, she parted ways with the company and stated differences between both parties. Brooklyn drew up paper work to be released from her contract. She remains friends with Star Deveraux who is the Owner and Founder. No Limit Wrestling Federation (October 2012 - May 2013) In January 2012, fiance (at the time boyfriend) James Shark introduced Brooklyn to the No Limit Wrestling Federation, she had a meeting with Ramirez in which they signed Brooklyn to a contract where she worked behind the scenes due to her pregnancy. People expected Sharklyn to last only a week due to both of their strong personalties, after almost a month of being together, the two split up on social media for the world to see after James Shark had taken his jokes too far with London Carter via Twitter. The two ended up having a twitter war where Shark showed nothing but disrespect towards London's sexuality, calling him a faggot and saying that the devil is inside all gay people. Brooklyn broke up with him but still showed that she still wanted him which she recieved heat for, especially after James Shark got arressted for what was described as a Hate Crime when he was in a club and assaulted one of London Carter's gay friends. While Shark was in jail, Brooklyn began to have a lot of stress. Brooklyn shocked the world when she went on Ellen and announced that she had miscarried her child, the world was devastated by the news but once again shocked when she revealed that her and James were still a couple. It was revealed that while Shark was in jail, Brooklyn was secretly visiting him and the two of them were still dating, hiding their relationship from the public. She didn't care about what others thought about him or their relationship, all she thought about was the baby she had lost and the only thing Brooklyn could do was release her feelings by stepping back in the ring. Since she signed with the company, Brooklyn Carter had made a huge impact, defeating high profile names. She went on to face names like: Loca Rocsi, Latoya Banks, Sheyanne Successful, and Former NLWF Women’s World Champion Alison Williams, who she defeated to become the new NLWF Women's Champion. Brooklyn was on a roll, being put on the cover of Magazines and being named as one of the top female wrestlers in the world as well as being put in the Top 10 on the Pound for Pound rankings. The power she was feeling got into her head and she wanted more. She never experienced having the feeling of being the best and she loved it so much that she allowed it to take control of her. Due to that, she ended up making a horrible mistake that she regretted. Brooklyn had been going around known as The Black Ninja. She dressed up as a Ninja and attacked her friends Madison Fenty and Sheyanne Successful. Nobody knew it was her, not even Shark. She began to just go around the NLWF locker room terrorizing the women of NLWF. It didn't stop there. After getting eleminated in the Ultimate Glory Battle Royal by James Shark, who had her pinned by accident after he went on to check on her after another contestant had knocked her unconcious, she came back into the match with David Zombie's mask on. James was the last person in the ring, he had the match won until Brooklyn came into the ring and brutally attacked him with a barbed wire steel bat. The same bat that London Carter loved to use. She ended up winning the battle royal and stealing the victory but nobody knew it was her. She later told Shark that it was her two months later. He flipped out and broke up with her. Since being in NLWF, Brooklyn has endured countless breakups and makeups with Shark, however even when broken up, the two still loved each other and it all became so clear at Warrior Games, NLWF's biggest PPV. The two of them faced off against each other and played things safe, they both recieved a ton of boos as the fans wanted them to fight and hurt each other but they weren't having it. There was even garbage being thrown at the ring but they both still kept it safe until James won by disqualifying Brooklyn. After the match, both Brooklyn and Shark left the NLWF. Brooklyn remained undefeated. Past Relationships Delonte Matthews - Dated for 3 Years Brooklyn met Delonte Matthews through the strip club circuit in April 2008, the two became a couple instantly when he decided to sponsor her career and help her break into the entertainment business. Delonte’s way of living was street smart, he was a thug, the streets was what he knew. While Brooklyn was in the clubs, Dante was out in the street slinging rocks. In the beginning the two had a wonderful relationship, they went on trips, bought gifts and had a lot of fun living the bad lifestyle, but things came to an end after three domestic disputes between the two. 1st incident involved Delonte forcing Brooklyn against a bathroom wall and smacking her for quitting her job at Berry’s Gentleman’s Club. The 2nd incident involved Delonte and Brooklyn fighting in a nightclub when a man approached Brooklyn for an autograph, Brooklyn smashed a bottle against Delonte’s head and then slashed all his tires on his maserati. The 3rd incident happen during the final stages of their relationship when Delonte blacken Brooklyn’s eye during a disagreement they had in their South Beach condo. Brooklyn called the police on Delonte and he was arrested on domestic violence, drug charges, possession, and resisting an officer. Kai Jones ''- Dated for 3 Months'' ''' Brooklyn knew Kai in High School, during her last year in Miami she and Kai became close, in the beginning the two started off as friends but ended up as lovers. The two only lasted three months but decided to end the relationship when Brooklyn decided she wanted to focus on her career and she only saw him as a friend. The two remain really close til this day. SHARKLYN James Shark - Fiance - Currently Engaged to Brooklyn Carter The relationship between James Shark and Brooklyn Carter was indeed a rough one. The two met through a mutual friend at a party, ended up as Twitter followers and then formed a relationship after meeting at Shark’s place for Chinese food and a smoke session. The two instantly fell for each other and expressed their love on a daily basis whether it was through their Twitter accounts, face to face, or throughout their promos. Throughout the good, the two have definitely suffered the downfalls, not only have they been at each other's throats verbally, but almost faced each other in a match in ASWF. They were able to put their differences aside and after Brooklyn ended up pregnant, they had to come to terms that the foolishness had to stop and they would have to get serious. James introduced her to NLWF and helped her improve her skill inside the ring, the two share a deep rooted love for each other but somehow find it hard to stay together. After losing the baby, tension grew and the two kind of kept away from each other, but sooner than later the love brought them back together. After Brooklyn revealed she was Fake Zombie, they split once again but always showed signs that they both loved each other. From defending one another from rivals to showing signs of jealousy when the other went out on a date. When they faced off against each other in a huge Fourway Six Man Tag, they both saved each other from opponents and when they were finally set to face one another at Warrior Games, both of them played it safe with Shark doing the minimal to win by removing the David Zombie mask off of Brooklyn's face and disqualifying her. After Warrior Games, James Shark went straight to Brooklyn's home in L.A and proposed to her. They are now engaged and Brooklyn is pregnant yet again. _ Category:Female Wrestlers